1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for the automated case packing of products contained in flexible bags.
2. Prior Art
Many products, particularly snack food products, such as cookies and potato chips, are sold to consumers in flexible bags, e.g., paper, plastic or foil bags. The product-containing flexible bags are usually case packed in cardboard cartons at the place of manufacture for shipment to the retailer.
The case packing of products in flexible bags has not become a highly automated process, in many instances being performed manually. This is due in part to the nature of the flexible product-containing bags. As a result of the bag-filling process, air is present in the flexible bag. This provides some product protection in the packing carton. In order to obtain maximum utilization of space in the packing carton, it is necessary to compress slightly the flexible bags which are loaded into the cartons in order to fit the total packing carton space. This is rather difficult to do in an automated process without damaging the items inside the bags.
Complicating the packing problem is the desire of retailers and salesmen to have the product-containing flexible bags packed vertically, i.e., in rows with the top edges facing up, rather than being packed in layers on their sides. The vertical packing arrangement allows the retailer to open the carton and count the bags without removing or disturbing any of the bags in the carton. Unfortunately, the vertical arrangement complicates the packing process. It is especially difficult to insert the last vertical row of bags without having to compress the preceding rows so much that the contents may be damaged.
There is a need in the art for equipment and methods for the automated case packing of product-containing flexible bags in a vertical arrangement.